That Afternoon
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains NON CON i think?


The afternoons were always hot in the Pride Lands; this one was no different. It  
had been a long day for Simba. He spent all morning chasing hyenas and keeping  
the peace. Now, he looked forward to lying down in his secret place and spending  
the rest of the day in silent slumber. No one knew about this little patch of  
dirt. It was secluded and masked by tall grass. This was where Simba would come  
when he needed a break from the strains of being King, Dad or "Good Buddy." No  
one would ask him what to do or how things should be. In this place, Simba was  
no longer a king, a father or a friend; he was just a lone male without a care  
in the world. It didn't take long for Simba to fall into a deep  
sleep.

Simba was startled awake by a sound in the grass. He jumped to his  
feet, prepared for anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't catch a scent to figure  
out who or what was approaching. So slowly, Simba slipped into the tall grass  
and waited. When the grass stopped rustling, Simba knew someone had found his  
little clearing. Simba quietly moved downwind of this possible foe.

A  
slight gust sent shivers though Simba's body. Whoever was in the clearing was  
definitely a female… a lioness, very much in heat. The smell was intoxicating.  
Simba knew every lioness from his pride by her scent, but he did not know this  
scent. Perhaps a lioness from another pride had found her way into the Pride  
Lands. "A new female!" Simba began to chuckle. He took a big whiff of the air  
and began to analyze and musky aroma. The smell was sweet, so this lioness was  
young, very young; this was probably her first heat. Simba bit his lip in joy. A  
lioness in her first heat would be dying for penetration. He could tell by the  
strength of the scent that the heat was fresh, maybe two days old on the  
outside; just enough time for the lioness to get frustrated with her wanting but  
not long enough for the confusion caused by her first heat to wear off. It  
wouldn't take long for Simba to smooth-talk this female. The abundance at his  
distance indicated that she was a very strong and athletic lioness. It was more  
than Simba could have hoped for. A strong, young lioness in her first heat  
ensured that her pussy would be tight and the muscles powerful. Not only that,  
but judging by her age, she probably just started learning to hunt so she was in  
the process of building up stamina. To Simba, this meant that she could carry on  
a session for a good period of time but still be fairly easy to control.

Simba noticed he was getting an erection from dreaming of this sweet  
example of leonine fertility. He watched precum form on the tip of his shaft and  
started imagining what perverse acts he could do with this little thing just  
behind the grass. Simba decided to wait until his cock re-sheathed before he  
poked out to say hello. While he waited, Simba began thinking of what he should  
say to win over the lioness. Finally, Simba's penis receded back into its pouch,  
but not all the way. Simba thought that if he spoke to this female with a little  
bit of his lionhood showing, the lioness would be impressed by his virility and  
succumb a little more easily.

Simba eagerly slid out of the grass and  
strolled toward the female pretending he had simply stumbled across the  
clearing. The sight before him was poetic. The lioness was on her back in the  
center of the clearing, sunning her slim body. Simba's gazed was transfixed on  
the jewel between the lioness' spread thighs. Her bright pink vulva confirmed  
that she was early in heat and that this was indeed her first time. The lips of  
her gem were drenched and dripping with musky juice, they were hungry for a good  
piece of lion meat.

Simba couldn't see the lioness' face. She had angled  
herself to Simba so that he would have to walk right up next to her in order to  
see anything above her cream-colored chest. Simba took a long look at the  
lioness. He marveled at her sleek and slender figure. This lioness was in great  
shape. Her lean body would allow her to cut through the wind easily, and her  
strong legs meant she could run very quickly. If only she were a little quieter  
through the grass, she would be an excellent hunter.

He stood there a  
moment, in awe by the great shape before him. Every inch of this lioness was  
perfect. Not a hair out of place, not a bit of useless flab. Simba's eyes  
scanned the lioness' body before again focusing on the wet opening between her  
legs. The King in Simba told him to stay back, that he should respect this  
female and at least announce himself before barging in on her slumber. The  
father in him said, "turn away, you're already taking advantage of her!"  
Unfortunately, the male in him pushed him into the clearing and right up to the  
young lioness. Simba shook his head and grinned as he thought, "I really need to  
learn some self-control. This is what always gets me in trouble."

Even  
up close, Simba couldn't get a good look at the lioness' face, but he did see  
something about her that seemed familiar. Once again, the lioness' plump, pink  
vulva stuck out and drew all of Simba's attention. Very quietly, he slipped  
around to her rear and gazed at the treasure in front of him. He didn't realize  
his member was as big and as hard as ever; or that a noticeable amount of semen  
had pooled on the ground beneath it. Simba didn't even realize he was leaning  
his nose in closer and closer to the lioness' crotch.  
Simba's muzzle was a  
hair away from the rose before he finally stopped. He felt an intense heat  
rising from the lioness' nether lips. Heat had hit this lioness hard. He took a  
long, deep breath and held it, enjoying the sweet musk before releasing it.

Simba's breath against the sensitive opening caused the lioness' muscles  
to contract. Simba looked up in fear that the lioness would awake. Ensured this  
didn't happen, Simba turned back to his new toy. Now the lips were dripping with  
juices, and the scent they gave off was overwhelming. Simba stared at the  
liquid, as one dying of dehydration would look at a waterhole. He had to have a  
drink.

Slowly, very slowly, Simba leaned closer and closer to his water.  
He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out. His tongue just barely tapped  
the opening when it was pulled back into its cell. Simba knew this was wrong;  
but he couldn't help it. Now that he'd tasted from the spring, he had to quench  
his thirst.

Simba thought it wouldn't be so bad if the lioness didn't  
wake up until he could subdue his desires. So he was very careful when his  
tongue returned to the lioness' lips. Each time he got bolder. Each time he  
returned he took some of the juice so on the next trip he would have to search a  
little deeper for more. Every trip caused the lioness to clench her muscles in  
pleasure. It surprised Simba that he had not yet awoke his sleeping beauty, for  
now he was already up to parting the lips a little to find his nectar. It wasn't  
much longer before Simba got either really bold, or really desperate. Simba  
raised his head a little to see if the lioness was had taken notice of his  
actions. She was still asleep, but Simba could tell that at some point she put  
on a smile. Simba opened his mouth wide and slowly pushed his tongue deep into  
the lioness. Now he could drink to his heart's content. All he needed to do was  
swallow and his tongue pulled the juices out of the lioness, into his mouth and  
down his gullet. He felt the musky liquid burn as it went down his throat. He  
needed more. Simba lost control and let his tongue explore inside the lioness.  
The walls of her cunny were sweet and warm and Simba began to gorge himself on  
the lioness' juices, completely unaware she was waking up.

The lioness  
didn't know what was happening. She felt very strange sensations that seemed to  
satisfy her latest desires. The sensations were remarkable. She let it continue  
until she awoke completely. Realizing something wasn't right, the lioness sprang  
to her feet in an instant, catching the Simba by surprise with his eyes as wide  
open as his mouth.

Simba could not believe who stood before him. There,  
right before his eyes was his daughter, Kiara, surprised and  
panting

"DAD! What's going on?" She screamed mostly out of confusion. She  
still wasn't sure what had happened.

"Kiara? What… How… I'm sorry… I  
didn't…." Simba couldn't think of what to say.

"I didn't mean to run away  
dad. I was just afraid…" Kiara tried to explain.  
Simba was still trying to  
make sense of what he had just done, "A-A-Afraid of w-what?"

"I was  
afraid of what was happening to me."

Simba was terrified. What was she  
afraid of? "Kiara, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"I thought you would have  
caught the scent by now. I know what I'm supposed to do. I feel the urges and I  
know what I want, but…"

Kiara didn't realize what Simba was doing while  
she was asleep. "I did catch your scent; quite a while ago too." He wasn't  
lying. "'But' what, Kiara?" Simba was curious as to where this was  
leading.

"But I don't know what I should do. There are no male lions in  
the Pride Lands other than you, Dad, and my feelings are really hard to  
control…"

"Tell me about it," Simba thought.

"What should I do,  
Dad?" Kiara was desperate for his guidance.

Simba didn't know what to do.  
At the moment, he was still recovering from the shock that he had just violated  
his daughter who was now asking him how she should handle her sexual desires. He  
just looked at Kiara and shook his head. "Honey, I know it's hard to control  
yourself. I'm sorry, but you'll find it never gets any easier. All I can tell  
you is that you must try your best not to let your yearnings force you to do  
something you know is wrong."

"Isn't that the truth?" he  
thought.

Disappointed, Kiara turned away from her father and lowered her  
head. She asked, "Is it really that hard to do?"

Simba once again found  
himself ogling Kiara's sweet spot, which faced him when she turned away. He  
shook his head and replied, "Sometimes, Kiara, it's impossible." Simba couldn't  
help himself as he crept up behind his offspring. He gawked intently at her  
moist opening. He could not tear himself away until Kiara spun back toward him.

"Daddy, what should I do?!"

Kiara's spin sent a strong gust of  
air, ripe with her aroma, right into Simba's face. He stared into her soft,  
innocent eyes and lost all control. In a split second, all of Simba's fatherly  
duties and feelings were swept away, replaced by the perverse urges of a virile  
male. Driven by pure lust, Simba was no longer talking to his daughter; instead,  
he was romancing the most beautiful female on the savanna. "Don't do anything  
but stand there."

Kiara stood there puzzled by her father's actions, but  
didn't think them sinister in nature.

Simba took his time padding around  
the lovely leonine figure. A cream-beige belly harmoniously accented her golden  
grass-brown flank. Her body was slender but strong. Simba noticed the way her  
muscles rippled under her light fur. He paid special attention to the muscles  
around her rump. He could tell they were very strong for a lioness her age. As  
he worked his way around her back, Simba noticed her long, sleek tail and the  
definitive tuft at the end. He could easily imagine the things she could do for  
him with such a fine tail. Simba's interest was peaked once more by the plump,  
juicy mound that slightly raised the base of his daughter's tail. Simba stood  
there a while, marveling at the amount of fluid her organ produced. A breeze  
wafted a generous helping of Kiara's scent up Simba's nose and he was drawn to  
his daughter's hindquarters, hypnotized by the slight pulsing of her wanting  
vulva.

The whole while, Kiara stood watching her father, wondering what  
he was up to. It almost seemed as though he were sizing her up before a fight.  
She was curious. As she watched Simba sneak toward her rear, Kiara noticed  
something that started to worry her. Simba's penis had unsheathed itself and was  
pumping precum in such large doses that drops fell off the tip and formed tiny  
puddles in the dust. Kiara caught herself being transfixed by Simba's enormous  
member. Thick, long and red, she wondered what pleasures such an organ would  
bring her. Her perverse thoughts fled quickly as reality regained control.

While she was busy awing Simba, he had made his way back to her mound.  
Kiara watched as Simba placed his mouth around her cunny and with a gentle  
chewing motion, slid his large tongue deep into her. Kiara almost hit the roof.  
The pleasure she experienced feeling Simba's rough tongue rub and scrape inside  
her was unexplainable. Kiara turned to jelly in her father's mouth and started  
squirming, trying to find ways to increase her pleasure. Suddenly, Kiara let out  
a long, deep moan that snapped her back to reality and she jumped away from her  
father who only gave her a rather playful look.

"Daddy, this isn't  
right."

"Don't worry, Kiara, no one has to know about  
this."

"That wasn't what I mmmph"

Simba silenced Kiara by  
placing his great paw over her muzzle. "Shhh, relax, Kiara, I will take care of  
you." He gave her a soft, loving lick across her cheek; but it wasn't the kind  
of lick a father would normally give his daughter. "Now, stay still, Kiara,  
Daddy is going to give you exactly what you want."

Kiara was afraid. She  
did not like the tone in his voice and tried to scamper out from her father's  
grip. She knew she had failed when she felt his mighty jaws grab the nape of her  
neck and push her to the ground. Kiara could only close her eyes and wait while  
Simba moved her tail aside. She felt his hardened member rub across her buttocks  
as he positioned himself.

With a leg on either side, Simba straddled his  
daughter, his raging maleness fully erect and dripping with pre-cum. Slowly he  
lowered himself down to her and sighed as the tip of his cock touched her hot  
opening causing her to unintentionally purse its lips.

Kiara shuttered  
at the feeling.

Simba rubbed the tip of his penis around to lubricate the  
opening before pushing in a little. He heard Kiara gasp and gulp when he did  
this. For a moment, he thought, "This isn't right. She's afraid and besides,  
she's my daughter." Simba began to pull himself out. Just then, nature took over  
as the muscles in Kiara's crotch grabbed Simba's penis against the lioness'  
will. That was enough to change Simba's mind. He released Kiara's neck,  
convinced she wasn't going anywhere, and placed his head on her shoulder. He  
took a deep breath and while gently holding her in place, steadily pushed  
himself into his daughter's cunny. Half way in Simba stopped end exhaled.

Kiara yelped in pain as her maidenhead gave way to Simba's lionhood. She  
wasn't prepared for her first cock to be so massive. All she could do was lay  
there and feel the hard organ slide deeper into her, and her organ walls part  
and mold around the intruder. Fortunately, the initial pain soon subsided and a  
bizarre pleasure took hold. Kiara stopped groaning and started to take deep  
breaths in preparation.

Simba heard her labored breathing and again  
thought about the fact that he was mating his daughter, but he was too late to  
stop himself. He breathed in once more, held it for a moment, then arched his  
back and slowly pressed himself into Kiara's soft, sweet, virgin opening until  
the most precious entrance of her body pressed on his hilt. He released his  
breath with a sigh and paused a moment to enjoy the feeling. The euphoria caused  
by the heat and dampness of Kiara's interior made Simba relax. He felt small  
amounts of cum seep out of his lionhood and into his daughter's  
body.

Kiara felt his release too. Her eyes opened wide and she  
straightened her body as she felt Simba throb inside her. She knew this was  
wrong and tried to fight the intense pleasure that was screaming to be released.  
She knew she was helpless under Simba's weight so she relaxed her body a little  
hoping the incident would end soon.

Kiara lay on the grass feeling her  
father's seed soak into her body. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to  
cry.

Simba didn't hear her. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He was lost  
in the ecstasy caused by the heat and pressure on his penis, both of which  
increased the further he inserted. When he felt Kiara relax, instinct commanded  
him to pull her in tighter so all of his juice would remain in his lioness.  
Simba continued to let small amounts of his semen escape into Kiara's womb as he  
prepared to continue his mating. He almost felt proud that he was deflowering  
such a magnificent beauty.  
For a short while Kiara surrendered to her father.  
She patiently submitted to his hugs and grunts of pleasure. Suddenly, she felt  
him push a little deeper into her and decided that she would not permit him to  
continue. Instinctively, Kiara tightened her body with all her might and  
squeezed Simba's member as hard as she could. Simba raised his head and groaned  
loudly in pure elation at the sudden increase in force. As the rapture subsided,  
he let his body relax. Kiara saw her chance. Gathering all her courage, she  
pulled her self out from under her father and ran into the tall grass leaving  
Simba in a daze.

She ran until the burning in her lungs and legs  
prevented her from going another step. She collapsed in the brush and cried. Her  
father had taken her most cherished possession. He had done what she never  
thought possible: he had betrayed her.

When Kiara ran off, Simba was so  
close to climax that he couldn't think straight, but the sudden liberation of  
his lionhood brought him back to reality. He lay in his clearing for several  
long moments, contemplating what he had done. He passed the time cursing himself  
but realized that he had to apologize. Kiara was his daughter, and although she  
may never look at him with the same love she always had, he knew that he she  
deserved an explanation… at least. She had to know that he couldn't control  
himself and how sorry he was; not that it would matter. Then there was also the  
though, "What if Nala finds out?" Simba got up and resolved to find his daughter  
and make amends, no matter the cost.

Kiara's scent was easy to find. The  
partial mating had driven her pheromones much higher than before and the  
strength of her heat allowed Simba to track her with little effort. He took his  
time following her scent trail. "What do I say?" "What will she think?" Simba  
spent much of his search contemplating how he would make this up to his  
daughter. He knew that he had betrayed her and that she had every right to hate  
him… that was the thought that frightened him the most, and he picked up his  
pace. Simba followed Kiara's scent in earnest. Unfortunately, more than once the  
erotic perfume of heat caused his mind to drift back to some very primal  
visions. Simba had to shake such thoughts out of his head many times, but the  
closer her got to Kiara, the stronger her aroma became. Soon it became  
overpowering again.

Simba found Kiara slumped on the ground in the grass.  
He could tell she was exhausted. He walked up to her in a pheromone-induced  
daze, but when he saw the trails her tears left in the fur around the base of  
her muzzle, his remorse took hold.

He leaned in and nuzzled his daughter.  
"I'm so very sorry, Kiara," he said as he gently licked her muzzle. "So very,  
very sorry." Simba began to weep as he pressed his cheek against hers. Even  
though Simba had reached the depths of shame, nature could not be controlled by  
emotion.

Kiara heard her father padding though the tall savannah grass.  
She couldn't run anymore and knew that she would have to face him sometime; but  
she didn't want that time to be so soon. She closed her eyes and pretended to  
sleep until she heard his repentance and felt his licks. She needed to see her  
father. Kiara could tell that he truly was sorry. She was careful not to let him  
see her open one of her eyes. As he nuzzled her, Kiara felt the same fatherly  
warmth and affection she remembered he had always emanated. Ready to confront  
him, she opened her eyes.  
When her eyes opened, Kiara saw that Simba's  
erection was still active and ready, but why did she feel his love. Then she  
realized that nature didn't care about his love for his daughter and that he  
really did have no control over his actions. Kiara listened to Simba's weeping  
for a moment and realized he was deeply pained by the betrayal he sensed she  
felt. "It wasn't his fault," she thought. "He never wanted to hurt me." As she  
lay there, letting her father's tears sink into her fur, Kiara made a  
decision.

"Daddy," she cooed.

Simba looked up and met his eyes  
with hers. Each of the lions noticed the love between them.

"Daddy, it's  
okay," she assured him. "I know you didn't want to hurt me. I was scared that's  
all."

"Oh, Kiara," Simba replied, still heartbroken. "I didn't mean  
for…"

"Shhh, I said it's alright." Kiara smiled at her father. He  
returned her smile with a half-hearted smirk as he tried to hide the guilt he  
felt.

Kiara righted herself as Simba sat. It was impossible for her not  
to notice the large, red organ protruding from her father's pouch. She was no  
longer feeling the pain of betrayal, but she felt the pain her heat was causing  
her father. She wanted to help him.

"Father," she said after a long  
silence. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Kiara tried to sound as  
erotic as she could.

Simba replied with a shocked expression as his jaw  
dropped and his eyes shot open. "Did she really just say that!" he  
thought.

Kiara noticed Simba's disbelief and resolved to take matters a  
little farther. She stood up and walked over toward his right side. She turned  
just before she reached her father and passed her head under his chin; followed  
slowly by the rest of her body. Kiara moved around Simba making as much contact  
with the lion as possible. As her back slid under his muzzle, she arched it,  
pushing his nose higher in the air so he could inhale more of her scent. She  
caressed her male with her tale and allowed him to become enveloped in her  
fragrance. After a full circle Kiara lightly padded away from her father and  
looked back at him with an enticing gaze. She stopped several meters in front of  
him but continued her sultry stare.

Simba closed his eyes when Kiara's  
hind end brushed under his chin. His worry and confusion slid away as he became  
lost in the passionate scent of the lioness. He barely felt her tail slither  
under his chin or her body glide across his flank. He peeked only to see Kiara  
in front of him gazing back through her red eyes. When she realized he was  
watching, she moved her tail aside and laid on the ground. With her rump in the  
air, Kiara presented her lover with the most precious gem she had.

Simba  
sauntered over to her still not entirely sure what was going on. He stood behind  
her knowing that Kiara's enticing gaze was still following him, he leaned in  
pressed his nose to her flower and inhaled her intoxicating aroma. He heard a  
gasp, but realized it was in excitement rather than protest, as before, Simba  
placed his muzzle around Kiara's opening and pushed his tongue into her. He  
savored Kiara's deep purrs almost as much as the tang of her sex as its juices  
slipped down his throat.

Kiara stiffened and gasped at the stimulation. A  
little more prepared, she let herself enjoy every moment of the rapture. She  
clawed the ground slowly but viciously as her high grew. All too soon Kiara felt  
Simba pull his tongue out of her body and she grunted softly in protest. She  
looked back at her father and whimpered, "Please, make love to me,  
Simba."

Simba heard Kiara's plea and straddled his daughter. He lowered  
his head and placed it against hers in loving hug. Simba used his cock to move  
the lioness' tail aside and feel for Kiara's sweet spot. Once he found what it  
was looking for, Simba pressed it very slowly into place. He gasped and took his  
time to delight in the heat Kiara produced around his precum-soaked member. Once  
he regained control of his senses, Simba squeezed his offspring and pulled  
himself into her. The interlaced lions purred in ecstasy.

Simba was very  
gentle as he thrust into Kiara. He relished every second until his hilt met with  
her backside. Once there, paused a moment partially to enjoy the warmth and  
pressure, but also to prevent himself from cumming too early. He knew he would  
have to make this one last; it's not every day such a young, fresh and tight  
pussy is available and so willing. Besides, the taboo of mating with his  
daughter somehow excited Simba more than he would have liked it to. Simba pulled  
Kiara's rear in close. He wanted to make sure she felt the full force of her  
King.

She did. Tears began to fill Kiara's eyes and roll down her cheeks.  
She felt her father's penis inside her most sacred opening and started breathing  
heavily in ecstasy. As he paused, Kiara pressed her front paws into the earth  
and angled her head to the sky. Now that the physical pain had subsided, she was  
free to take pleasure in feeling the huge amount of lion that had slid its way  
deep inside her. Kiara purred as Simba pulled his penis back until it almost  
left her, and then she gasped as it returned to its new home. Then Simba  
repeated the action at a deliberately slow pace to allow her to fully appreciate  
his size. With every push, a slight moan escaped Kiara's mouth.

Simba  
slowly continued thrusting in… out… in… out. Each time he entered Kiara, Simba  
paused to feel her body's contraction. Kiara's pussy, hot, wet, tight and  
remarkably strong, squeezed Simba's throbbing member harder with each thrust.  
The elation it brought was indescribable. Simba loved this new  
lioness.

Kiara felt her grip. The more her muscles squeezed, the harder  
Simba's flesh felt. It was almost as if she was pulling Simba in. Kiara could  
not help but marvel at the feelings she experienced when Simba inserted his  
lionhood. It didn't take long before Kiara started pushing back on Simba. This  
drove him deeper, causing an even greater grip on his penis. Soon, she began to  
grunt and moan loudly and uncontrollably. Soon afterward, she found herself lost  
in erotic bliss as her body matched Simba's gyrations.

Simba felt Kiara's  
thrusting and started to go faster and harder. He couldn't believe he had never  
considered doing this along time ago. His daughter was really gifted. He held  
Kiara tighter and pulled her in even more.

Kiara gritted her teeth as a  
new, stronger feeling swept over her, clouding her mind. She began breathing  
heavily and used the muscles in her body to grab Simba as tightly as possible.  
She couldn't stop; her pussy was ablaze with passion and wanted more as did she.  
She pumped Simba with every bit of force she could muster. The fervor with which  
she was thrusting caused her exhilaration to build until, finally… her first  
orgasm. The wave of euphoria slammed Kiara like a tsunami and she came like she  
never though possible. Kiara roared loudly and began clawing deep trenches in  
the ground as a wave upon wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. Every muscle in  
her strong body tightened, especially those inside her crotch.

Simba  
could not take anymore. It almost felt like she was trying to squeeze his organ  
off. He hugged his daughter and pulled her in as close as possible. Simba let  
out a deafening roar as he exploded deep inside Kiara. He continued to hold her  
close as he felt a deluge of cum escape his body. He came over and over in his  
daughter, filling her womb full of his thick, hot seed. So much so, that a large  
portion oozed out of her and flooded her fur and Simba's balls before forming a  
pool on the ground. After several moments, Simba collapsed on top of Kiara,  
spurting a little more semen into her every few moments. Simba could feel his  
cock floating inside Kiara and marveled at how her body was still pulling on  
him, aching for as much cum as it could get. As he lay there, he felt the gentle  
vibrations caused by Kiara's purring. He licked the back of his daughter's ears  
tenderly; the way lovers do. Then he turned his head to the left and laid his  
cheek in the fur between her ears.

"Thank you, Kiara," he said  
affectionately.

Kiara was barely heard him. She was still purring, lost  
in a sea of lust. At the peak pleasure, she felt her father cum. It was very  
warm and very thick. Right away, she felt her body soak up the fluid released by  
Simba. She started to climb down slowly, shuttering a little each time her  
father pumped a more semen into her womb. She cried out of pure bliss. Kiara  
shivered when a gust of wind cooled the juice that was soaking into the cream  
fur at the base of her mound. As she lay there, she squeezed on Simba's mighty  
organ every once in a while just so she could feel him spurt inside her. The  
thick heat he placed inside her body was a cloud of rapture and she wanted to  
grow. Still she felt as though she had done something wrong. She willingly mated  
with her father! She didn't know which was worse: being filled with her father's  
seed or that she actually enjoyed and wished it wouldn't stop. Then she realized  
she didn't really care. With that, she gave Simba another squeeze.

It was  
a long while before Simba came down from his plateau and felt the magnitude of  
what he had done. As they lay in the grass, Simba was enjoying the feeling of  
his floating penis and was in awe over how hungry Kiara was for his seed, which  
he gladly donated in short spurts. He realized he had began slipping out a  
little, so he pulled his daughter's rump toward him a little more until he felt  
the tip of his penis press against the far wall of her womb. He wanted to make  
sure she felt this, so he pressed his paws against the opening of her pussy,  
stimulating a contraction and eliciting a loud, uncontrollable moan from his  
daughter.

Finally Simba realized that he had actually mated with his own  
daughter. Suddenly a wave of questions about the taboo he just taken a willing  
part in flooded his mind. Not the least prominent was the constantly  
reappearing, "What would Nala say?" He lay there for a moment thinking of what  
he should do. Simba stood up and slowly pulled his long and plump penis out of  
his daughter. He tried to be careful not to hurt her with his barbs. The gravity  
of the situation really sank in when Simba saw his cock spilled cum out of his  
daughter in a cascade of white goo even though its head was still in her. He  
paused; the male in him wanted to return and continue pumping a bit more seed  
into the beautiful lioness. No, he couldn't do that. Simba pulled his head out  
of Kiara's soaked opening and watched in a perverse pleasure as a second wave of  
semen rolled out of his daughter, pooling in the dirt. Her cunny was still  
throbbing with hunger. He walked around and looked at her face.

Kiara  
mind was still clouded in. Simba watched her labored breathing. His eyes were  
drawn to her lips. "Those soft, warm, moist lips." The male in him was trying to  
take over again. Simba's cock began to harden as he imagined what it would feel  
like and how easy it would be to walk up and rub his slimy penis across her  
cheek before sliding it into Kiara's mouth. He could almost feel what it would  
be like to blow a load of cum down the throat of the lioness in front of him and  
get turned on as she choked on the white liquid spraying down her gullet. He  
couldn't help but wonder if she would be willing to continue there little  
session. He even considered assuming she would consent and just going through  
with the oral sex while she lay there in a daze.

Simba quickly shook  
those thoughts out of his head and let Kiara recover while he waited for his  
erection to subside.

"Kiara? Kiara?" Simba sighed.

"She only did  
this make me feel better," he thought.

"Kiara, I'm sorry...I"  
Kiara  
looked up and peered into her father's eyes. Sometime that afternoon Kiara found  
the paternal love she thought she had lost and cherished it even more. She  
remembered Nala told her earlier that day this was the reason she had to leave  
Pride Rock. She could not ask her father to withstand her pull on him. Her  
mother was right, it wasn't fair to expect him to hold back that which Mother  
Nature made was so important. "I didn't ask him to hold back," she thought. "And  
he certainly didn't!" Kiara noted that Simba looked worried. She smiled at him  
as she got up.

"Daddy, I told you it was alright," she assured  
him.

"I know, sweetheart," he replied. "It's just that you're my daughter  
and it feels wrong."

"Why is wrong," she asked shaking her head. "It is  
your responsibility to mate with the lionesses. Last time I checked, I was one  
of those lionesses. Why can't I enjoy mating with the king?"

"Kiara, it's  
not that simple."

"Yes it is. I'm in heat; you mated with me and sewed my  
body with your seed. Just like the king is supposed to do. Besides, once I  
realized that nature made it this way, I relaxed and it was amazing. I finally  
understand the look on Mother's face when the two of you return from a 'hunt'."

Simba wasn't prepared for that comment.

"But if it makes you feel  
better, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Simba was about to issue his  
rebuttal, but a stubborn look from Kiara told him that his efforts were futile.  
"Ok, Kiara, you're right." She was right, until another male arrived, he was the  
only lion she could mate with and still remain in the pride.

The lions  
looked at each other for a long time before they realized the sun was about to  
set. They turned and walked toward Pride Rock side by side.

"Speaking of  
mom," Kiara continued. "Do you think she'll join us next time?"

Simba  
stopped dead in his tracks from that one. As Kiara continued walking Simba  
thought about her proposition. He could do far worse than mate the two most  
beautiful lionesses in Africa.

The end?


End file.
